


Double Dates

by SmartassUndertheMountain



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Double Date, F/M, First Date, Flashbacks, Fluff, Modern AU, cuteness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:32:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3536360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmartassUndertheMountain/pseuds/SmartassUndertheMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and your boyfriend Fíli go out for a double date with Kíi and Tauriel and remember the first double date the four of you went on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dates

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElwenTheTimeComes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElwenTheTimeComes/gifts).



> I had the idea for this to be a companion to "At Your Service" but both can be read as stand alone. They were also supposed to be college students, but it could also be post college, just change "dorm" to apartment".

            You looked away from your table, trying to catch your breath and calm your laughing. Kíli had decided to tell stories about Fíli’s “naked stage,” a 6 month period in which he refused to wear clothes.

            “I can just picture you running down the hall, your cute little butt cheeks jiggling,” you managed between laughs.

            “Well, I have always had a cute butt,” he said, winking at you.

            “Did you ever have a naked stage, Kíli?” You asked.

            “He’s still in his naked stage,” Tauriel said with a heavy sigh.

            “Hey, you like my nakedness.”

            She answered with waggling eyebrows and a smirk.

            “Remember the first time we did this? A double date, I mean,” Kíli said, a look of nostalgia in his eyes.

            “Like it was yesterday,” Fíli said, eyes locked with yours, a soft smile spread across his face.

            “How could I forget?” You asked. “Fíli looked so handsome in that suit.”

            “And you looked gorgeous in that dress. You always look gorgeous.”

            Tauriel and Kíli exchanged a knowing glance. Tauriel knew Kíli was thinking ‘told you so.’

 

**Flashback**

 

            _“I don’t want to go on a blind date!” You complained for the fifth time as Tauriel helped you pick out an outfit._

_“Y/N, it’ll be fun. And it’s a double date. Not that dress. Try the black one with the yellow sweater."_

_“With a guy I’ve never met before. I don’t want to do this.”_

_“It’s Kíli’s brother. You’re friends with Kíli; you’ll like his brother.”_

_You couldn’t argue with her logic, at least not until you met the guy. “I still don’t like blind dates,” you mumbled under your breath._

_"Are you sure about this?”_

_“Fee, stop worrying. Y/N’s great. And you messed up your braid again. Let me fix it.”_

_“You’ve set me up before and it was awful. And my hair is fine.”_

_“This is different. I promise. And this is a double date. If things get awkward, I’ve got your back. And no, your hair looks like a lion’s mane without the braid behind your ear.”_

_“I still don’t know about this,” Fíli muttered, letting his brother fix his hair again._

_You walked into the restaurant just behind Tauriel. She had told you to ‘just smile and make nice,’ so that’s what you were going to do. Until you saw him. Kíli spotted the two of you first and nudged the blonde beside him. He looked up and oh  - his face was brilliant. He had happy blue/green eyes and a smile that made your knees weak. His suit was crisp and showed off his strong arms. They both stood as you approached._

_Tauriel snuck a glance at you. “Told you that you would like him.”_

_“Shut up,” you whispered back through clenched teeth, trying not to move your lips._

_The couple hugged and kissed, and you and Fíli smiled at each other awkwardly until they were done. “Y/N, this is Fíli, my older brother,” Kíli said, slapping his brother on the back. “And this is Y/N, Tauriel’s roommate-slash-best friend.”_

_“Pleasure to meet you,” you said, extending your hand to shake._

_“The pleasure is all mine,” he said, taking your hand and bringing it to his lips. You blushed. No one had ever kissed your hand like that before._

_Fíli pulled your chair out for you, laughed at your lame jokes and kept eye contact with you all night. You laughed at all his jokes, but his were actually funny. Halfway through dinner Tauriel excused herself and dragged you with her. Fíli stood when you left the table._

_“He likes you and you like him.”_

_“I met him an hour ago!”_

_“You like him. You blushed when he kissed your hand; you laughed at that awful joke about Kíli’s beard; you can’t stop looking at him. You. Like. Him.”_

_“Okay! Fine. Maybe I find him a little attractive and funny. So what?”_

_“If he walks away tonight without at least your number - if not a goodnight hug - I will make sure that you two run into each other every single day until you agree to go out on a date with him.”_

_“I thought you said this was a date?”_

_“Double date, doesn’t count because you aren’t alone.”_

_“She’s nice, isn’t she?”_

_“Her laugh is nice.”_

_“She laughed at that beard joke, she’s a keeper.”_

_“Hey, that’s a funny joke.”_

_“Only the two of you think so. You can’t keep your eyes off her. And you bite your lip when she is talking.”_

_“So?”_

_“So, you only do that when you are really interested in who ever or what ever is right in front of you. Last time I saw you with that look you were looking at pastries in that shop down the street.”_

_“Okay, fine. I like her!”_

_“If you don’t ask her for a date by the end of the night I will blunt all your knives.”_

_“You’d do it too.”_

_Kíli and Fíli walked you back to your dorm. Kíli and Tauriel said goodbye their usual way, with a kiss a bit too long while you and Fíli said a slightly awkward goodbye._

_“I had a wonderful time tonight, Fïli.”_

_“I did, too, Y/N. I would like to do it again.”_

_“I would like that, too.”_

_“Really?”_

_You giggled at his shocked face. “Yeah. Really. Umm, hang on a second,” you fumbled in your purse for a pen. You took his hand and wrote your phone number on his palm. “Don’t lose that, now.”_

_“I won’t,” he said, looking at his palm in disbelief._

_“Come on, Fee. The ladies need their sleep. We’ve monopolised them long enough. Goodnight, Y/N.” Kíli said, clapping his brother on the shoulder._

_“Goodnight, Y/N. I’ll call you,” he lifted your hand to kiss it once again, and once again you blushed._

_“Goodnight, Fíli,” you smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek. “I look forward to it.”_

 

**End Flashback**

 

            “Best first date I’ve ever been on,” Fíli said, taking your hand.

            “Me too.”

            “Awwww,” the other couple said in unison. you ignored them and leaned over to press a kiss to your boyfriend’s lips, his mustache tickling you. 

            “I told you they would be cute together,” Kíli whispered in Tauriel’s ear before swooping in and kissing her soundly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed this. Thank you, Elwen, for the suggestion! I don't own anything. I appreciate every read/kudos/comment. I also take requests! Thanks!


End file.
